This Could Be Called
by Midnight-Dark-Princess
Summary: Axel gets Roxas to come back to the Organisation but something happens that he didn't expect. Dubcon, anal, oral, yaoi. If you don't like don't read. 18 and above only please. AxelXRoxas.


**This Could Be Called...  
By Midnight-Dark-Princess**

**__****A/N:**  
Hi everyone, so this is my first posted kingdom hearts fanfic...I say first posted coz the first kingdom hearts fic I have written is not even finished. Ill give you a heads up now I suck at getting my grammar right and all that stuff, please dont comment on it I know there will be mistakes. There will be a sequel to this but there may be a wait since I work Mon-Fri and do everything else on the weekend.  
Anyway, please pay attention to the warnings I put them on here for a reason, if you don't read or ignore the warnings I don't want to hear any complaints from you coz its your own fault. Please review and let me know what you think.

.**_  
_**

**__****Disclaimer:**  
I do not own any characters or anything associated with kingdom hearts, I do not make profit from this story. I am not responsible if people under the rated age read this or the people who don't read warnings they are there for a reason.

**____****WARNINGS:**

******Dubcon, MXM (if you don't like then go away). Oral, anal, heavy petting, and slight bondage. If you don't like that then don't read.****____****  
YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

Axel lay on his bed thinking about his successful mission that day. He had gotten Roxas to come back to the organization with very little convincing. He had his best friend back and now things would go back to the way they were before he had left.

A quiet knock at the door caught the redheads' attention. "Come in." He yelled now wanting to get up from his position on the bed. "Roxas!" He called happily when a blonde head popped around the corner of the door. "Uh hi Axel." The other boy walked into the room he couldn't help but notice that it was rather barren of furniture like his room. "Sit down Roxas." Axel said as he motioned to the end of the bed. A small blush crept into the blondes' cheeks as he sat down. "Something wrong?" Axel asked watching the blonde. Roxas simply shook his head, his blue eyes never leaving the lithe body in front of him. "Axel could you maybe help me out?" He asked quietly. "Sure whatever you need."

"Tell me everything about the organisation and everyone in it I cant really remember it all clearly." Letting out a sigh Axel couldn't help but realise he'd been hoping for too much when Roxas had remembered him and agreed to come back. Not that he minded telling him everything he wanted to know its just he'd already said he knew it all. "Axel?" Roxas looked worried and Axel closed his eyes. "Ok kid, here goes. I'm only going to say this once so listen well." It was a lie he'd say it all again if the blonde asked. Much to his credit Roxas paid attention to every detail the redhead told him. When he finished Axel let out a yawn. Roxas frowned. "What about us?" He asked. "We're partners and best friends." Roxas stood up and headed over to the other, who was almost totally asleep.

"Do you want me to go Axel?" The blonde watched the half asleep man carefully. "Its fine Roxas I'm just going to catch some sleep." Roxas watched as the other slept, quietly he pulled out the small items he had been hiding in his coat pocket. Once he had them on the bed he started to carefully and slowly undo Axels coat even though the other was slim he still had well defined muscles. Smiling when he finally had the long black coat undone Roxas reached for the handcuffs he had removed from his pocket earlier. This part wasn't going to be so hard since Axels' hands where behind his head already.

As carefully as he was once he had the second hand held in place Axel stirred slightly. "Rox." He muttered still not fully awake. "Yeah Axel." The blonde said sweetly. "I can't move my arms." The blonde smirked and sat on the bed once more. "You were sleeping with them under your head maybe they're just numb." Axel frowned slightly and pulled his arms down. Hearing metal collide he looked up at his bed head. Confusion clear in his eyes as he looked back to Roxas. "Why am I handcuffed to my bed?" He suddenly felt wide-awake and more then a little uneasy. "You're also mostly undressed, though that is soon to change." Before Axel even got to look down at himself Roxas had hooked his fingers in the elastic of his boxers and pulled them down. "Roxas this isn't funny."

Roxas looked at the other man meeting his gaze steadily. "I know its not, its not a joke either." The redhead struggled, kicking his legs out and knocking Roxas off the bet. Realising he may have just hurt the blonde he couldn't help but feel guilt. "You ok Roxas?" The blonde sat up and looked at Axel before smirking; he darted onto the bed and positioned himself between his legs. "Please dont kick me again Axel that hurt a little."

Gentle fingers traced up his legs and Axel stiffened. This couldn't happen they were just best friends. "Ro-" The words died in his throat as Roxas grasped his flaccid member gently. "Dont." He managed trying to ignore the others touch, it wasn't that it didn't feel good, it was the fact that he didn't want things to change between them and this certainly would change things. Slowly the hand on his lower extremities began to more up and down teasingly. Axel closed his eyes willing his body to not react but closing his eyes seemed to only enhance the feeling.

"I'm glad to see that you're enjoying this too Axel." Biting his lip the redhead chose not to speak unsure if he would be able to deny Roxas' claim. Though his body was already proving Roxas right. Axel felt mortified at the way his body was betraying him. why couldn't this have not affected him. "You're so beautiful." Roxas muttered as he slowly bent down. Axel felt like someone was ripping his heart out, if he had one that was. His whole body tense as warm breath caressed his now hard penis. Ever so slowly that wonderful mouth descended on him, and Axel could barely restrain himself. "Ah God!" He choked as the blondes head began to move and Roxas started to suck strongly.

Just as he began to forget everything but how wonderful that talented mouth felt Roxas pulled back and slipped something over his hard shaft. "W-what are you doing?" Roxas smiled at him before moving up Axels body so that he was straddling him. "Something to stop this ending too soon." He muttered before capturing Axels lips in a kiss for the first time. Axels mind practically went to mush. One think was for sure Roxas was one hell of a kisser.

When they broke apart Axel couldn't help but notice Roxas hesitate a little and the uncertainty clouding his eyes. "Roxas un-cuff me please." He asked softly, hoping to get Roxas to do it. Blue eyes went wide and Roxas shook his head no. when Roxas moved from his position atop Axel he thought for a moment that he was going to be left there cuffed to the bed almost totally naked and as he could now see, with a cock ring around the base of his penis.

Looking back over green eyes widened as he spotted a now very naked and hard Roxas walking back to the bed. "Roxas you know this could be called rape right?" Roxas stayed quiet and Axel couldn't help but feel worried. The mattress dipped slightly as Roxas climbed onto the bed and resumed his straddling position atop Axel. The redheads' breath hitched, well this was it. Roxas, his best friend and only person he really trusted was going to rape him. shame filled him as he realised that he had been enjoying this.

So caught up in his thoughts as he was Axel failed to notice Roxas had moved until the smaller male impaled himself on his member. Crying out in chock Axel fought his body to thrust up further into Roxas. This he had not expected at all.

"Roxas?" The blonde had his hands on Axels shoulders gripping firmly, his head was bowed and his back was straight. Suddenly realisation hit Axel, this was Roxas first time. Trying to calm himself and think of someway to help his friend Axel closed his eyes. He remembered what it was like the first time or at least for him anyway. "Roxas." He started gently, how he wished his hands weren't restrained. "You need to relax or this is going to keep hurting." Roxas looked up shocked, it was just as Axel had thought the beautiful blue depths clearly shown pain and were shinning with unshed tears. Roxas closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Slowly he moved his hips a little and Axel was almost totally lost, he kept himself under control enough that he wouldn't lose it and end up hurting Roxas.

Moving to meet Roxas' small thrust Axel was rewarded with a moan. Smirking he thrust upward again this time a little deeper. "Ah Axel!" It was like heavenly music to Axels ears and yet he was in hell, he wanted to be able to pull Roxas down for a kiss and touch him all over. "Rox un-cuff me." He asked again, this time Roxas either wasn't paying attention to the request or he didn't care. Finding his arms quickly freed he wrapped his arms around Roxas neck and pulled him down. Roxas lips parted when Axel sought to deepen the kiss, Roxas movements became steady as he set the pace, and Axel happily met him thrust for thrust. He loved all the sounds he was drawing from that sexy mouth.

Running his hands over Roxas' hips and across his groin Axel gently caressed and pumped him, Roxas was lost in a world of pleasure where the only thing that existed was Axel and the incredible pleasure he was causing.

Screaming out the redheads name Roxas shot his seed all over their stomachs and collapsed onto the redhead. When Axel shifted him to the side realisation hit Roxas. Axel still had the cock ring on and was still very hard. "Axel?" It was strange that he was asking permission now after everything else he'd done. "Its ok Rox, don't worry about it." That wasn't what Roxas had wanted to hear. "But…" Deciding talking would get him nowhere Roxas quickly moved his hand down the front of Axel and pulled the ring off. Axel let out a small moan he was beyond close to orgasm but he still tried to move Roxas' hand away from him. "Just let me ok?" Roxas said before he started running his hand up and down his member. Axel had been right about being close and it didn't take long for him to come.

Roxas curled up in Axels arms. "So would you call this rape?" He asked yawning. Axel smiled. "Well yes and no. How about we just say it was something?" Roxas nodded lazily and soon fell asleep in Axels arms.

A soft knock made Axel look up. "Ax you bus-" Demyx stopped dead in the doorway. "Uh Ax, you said-" Axel shook his head. "I know what I said Demyx just keep it down he's asleep." The sitar player sighed and shook his head. "I hope you know what you are doing." Axel nodded and the musician left. "We'll talk later."

**__****A/N:**_  
_ Ok so that is done, I hope that you enjoyed it. I would also like to explain something I am aware that this fic feels like it is missing something that is why there will be a sequel, its going to fill in the gaps or bits that done make sense. Yes it starts out a little dubcon but its not exactly if you know what I mean.

Anyway any questions then feel free to review me and ask, please no flames though I am sure I will get some.


End file.
